Losing
by FrancisThirteen
Summary: En el transcurso de los días uno puede ir perdiendo cosas, ya sea materiales o valoricas. Los hermanos Kuroki bien sabían que en tan solo unas semanas uno puede perder mucho más de lo que alguna vez esperó perder, y porque no aventurarse en eso a lo que llaman adolescencia pura y hormonal. Incesto. TomokixTomoko.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Perdida de la Cordura**

 **Impaciencia o Provocación**

.

.

.

.

.

.

No soy un hombre de muchas palabras, generalmente acostumbro a decir lo justo y necesario, no me meto en líos, no sobresalgo como estudiante ejemplar pero tampoco soy un rematado de la cabeza, no soy popular, pero tampoco soy un marginado social, me sé desenvolver en mi círculo común de todos los días, soy bueno en los deportes, si, eso nadie lo puede negar y de seguro al que llegara a hacerlo le llegaría un buen puñetazo, pero hay algo en que yo no puedo tranzar… es en la paciencia.

No es una virtud que me haya sido dada, creo que en la repartición de dotes para cada ser humano simplemente yo quedé fuera de la lista por una equivocación, ya que ¡POR KAMI-SAMA! Que necesito esa virtud. Creo que tal vez yo sencillamente no estaba destinado a vivir esta vida. A lo mejor fui un condón roto, y por eso la tan poca diferencia de edad con _Ella_.

Precisamente mis arduas ganas de conseguir esa habilidad se debe a ese ser, que últimamente se está empeñando más que antes en hacerme perder la poca paciencia que tengo.

Me estaba volviendo loco. Poco a poco.

Me tortura cada día.

Llegué a pensar que de verdad mi cabeza está realmente mal.

No puede ser _ESO_ … esto tiene que ser mi impaciencia y su provocación, definitivamente su maldita, estúpida y loca provocación, que alborota mis hormonas de adolescente, haciéndolas subir y bajar ante cada mínimo movimiento que ella hace.

¡Por dios! ¿Cuando fue que cambió su actitud conmigo? ¿Disfrutaba hacerme enrojecer y ponerme incomodo? ¿Disfrutaba haciendo que yo la desee sexualmente?

¿Estaré mal de la cabeza o es una etapa que pronto pasará?

.

.

.

.

Maldito verano, todo es tan aburrido, sobre todo en la época culmine de este.

Los chicos no están como para salir a distraernos o jugar fútbol, hace tanto calor que ni se puede salir a la calle porque podrías morir de insolación, el helado tan solo al sacarlo del refrigerador se derrite, y generalmente para mala suerte de la familia Kuroki, el aire acondicionador se nos echaba a perder en la peor época del año, y esto pasa desde tiempos inmemorables. Pero de noche el ambiente era totalmente distinto, mas ameno y agradable, con un brisa tibia que encantaba.

Y eso no es todo, mi sufrimiento no acaba cuando ya otro está comenzando.

Tres semanas enteras totalmente solo en casa, con mi hermana mayor.

Si puedo sobrevivir todo esto, creo que deberían darme un premio por saber canalizar emociones e impulsos… solo si puedo sobrevivir.

-Onee-chan me dejas pasar – Estaba ella preguntándome si podía pasar, eso solo se daba raras veces en el año.

-¿Qué quieres? –

-Una toalla que mamá dejó accidentalmente en tu habitación, así que déjame entrar maldita sanguijuela – Claro, esa toalla de _shingeki no kyojin_ , estaba hace semanas allí y no se había dado la regalada gana de ir a buscarla.

-Pasa… y vete rápido –

La puerta se abrió y se dejó ver un ente totalmente diferente a esa extraña niña que habita en el cuarto siguiente.

Llevaba tan solo bragas, y no de esas comunes, se notaba por todas partes que se las habían regalado, de seguro esa amiga mayor que tiene ahora. Su corpiño hacia un conjunto con la parte inferior pero extrañamente se veía perfectamente bien ajustado y relleno en las partes en que lo debería estar.

Ella no es mi hermana. Y si fuera así… ¿cuando mierda su cuerpo cambió? Que se hizo, o será que nunca desde que fuimos pequeños nos hemos vuelto a ver semidesnudos. Creo que aquí jugó mi poco común gusto por las mujeres, que no tengan busto exuberante, que sean delgadas, que la ropa interior se les ajuste exactamente como se le ajusta a Tomoko en ciertas partes…

 _¿Pero que mierr…?_

-¿Qué estas mirando pervertido? Mi fabuloso cuerpo de seguro…- Su pelo estaba atado en una coleta en la nuca y su expresión ¿lujuriosa? dirigida hacia a mi no hizo nada más que hacerme sonrojar y de paso mis reacciones corporales me estaban delatando.

-¿Te crees mucho eh? Fíjate que no te veo nada distinto más que la ropa interior, y eso que no te veo así desde que éramos unos bebes… - ¿A quien intentaba engañar… a mi mismo?

-Claro y una niña haría estas cosas… ¿una niña sabría moverse así? –

Se acercó peligrosamente, gateó en el suelo contoneando sus caderas como un gato y mirándome felinamente llegó a mis piernas separándolas para luego ponerse de pie y hacerme un seña con un su dedo índice trazando un camino en mi barbilla.

Repentinamente se separó y me dejó estático.

-¿Sorprendido? Todo lo aprendí por un video en Youtube y lo demás me lo enseña Yuu-chan –

No reaccioné hasta que ella tomó bruscamente la toalla y abrió la puerta para marcharse.

-¡Hey Espera! ¿Que clase de videos estas viendo? ¿No será Redtube? ¿Con que clase de gente andas eh? No hagas nunca más eso, estas jodida de la mente, y sin duda alguna tu eres mi hermana, no conozco a nadie más que esté tanto tiempo en la web como para aprender de un video de mala muerte de seguro… - Casi grité eufórico, ya que de otro modo las palabras se hubieran atorado en mi garganta.

-Así que dices que no parezco la común Tomoko por que estoy en ropa interior… o por que debido a esto te diste cuenta de que han pasado dos veranos desde que hablábamos y ya crecí en aspecto físico, estas aceptando mi superioridad Tomoki – Su vocecita inundó mi cerebro con rapidez.

-Pero que-

-Te lo haré más difícil la próxima vez Onee-chan – Susurró apenas audible pero yo alcancé a escuchar con claridad las palabras.

Como se podía pasear por la casa casi sin ropa, estando tan solo yo, un adolescente, hormonal, HOMBRE, con deseos, ganas e impulsos a flor de piel… ¡Ah claro! Soy tan solo su hermano, no pensaría nada malo de mí seguramente.

Y si es que pensaba aquello, era mejor que siguiera de ese modo.

A decir verdad su cuerpo no ha cambiado mucho, fue solo un minúsculo ajuste que provocó la naturaleza humana, pequeño ajuste, diminuto; se sobrevalora desde que tiene a esa amiguita suya, aunque le faltaba hacerlo, y me apena decirlo en realidad… pero volviendo al tema de su cuerpo, le ha crecido un poco más el busto, tan solo un poco, que para mi suerte tan solo se nota cuando está con poca ropa, y sus caderas están más acentuadas, podría ser que… no… no creo… definitivamente necesito alejar esa idea de mi mente.

Ella no puede ya haber tenido sexo.

.

.

.

.

El día parece que hubiera pasado tan lento como el invierno en Rusia, él maldito día se empeñaba en no acabar nunca, en no dejarme pensar tampoco en esas provocaciones e intentos de seducción por parte de mi hermana… yo no soy de fierro y lleva algunas semanas haciéndolo, y siendo totalmente sincero, no creo poder aguantarme estas tres semanas que quedan sin lanzarme a ella.

 _¡Que mierda digo_! Lo mejor es no pensar en ello.

Bajé las escaleras y calenté la cena que nos había dejado en la despensa mi madre antes de irse. Serví la comida con cuidado, acomodando todo perfectamente en la mesa, mencioné que a veces creo tener un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.

-¡Tomoko! ¡Baja a cenar! – Ojala me haya escuchado por que sería un infortunio tener que ir a su habitación, a esta hora, con el sol ocultándose y esa escena de shoujo manga repitiéndose subliminalmente en mi cabeza.

Pasaron severos minutos en los que traté con todas mis ganas probar más de un bocado del delicioso curry que prepara mi mamá, pero la sola idea de que Tomoko no tomara en cuenta lo que yo le digo me hacía hervir la sangre, pero no… tenía que ser fuerte y combatir mis ganas de ir a su cuarto y traerla aquí jalándola por el cabello.

Esperé… terminé mi comida, dejé mi plato en el lavabo, y corrí hacia su habitación.

Golpee la puerta pero ni siquiera un "Lárgate" me respondió.

Con sigilo abrí y alcancé a divisar la primera señal de que algo andaba mal. El computador estaba apagado. Abrí aun más la puerta y había ropa desparramada por todo el piso. Segunda señal. El televisor apagado y… la cama perfectamente hecha.

 _¡Por la mierda!_ Esa maldita niña no estaba en casa.

No era como si no hubiera pasado antes, desde que conoció a esa tal Imae-san el primer año de secundaria que de por si es mayor que ella, sale de noche de vez en cuando, se queda en su casa a veces, etc. No es que me moleste, no, me irrita en sobremanera. Aunque me alegra de que tenga una amiga por fin, no me gusta que salga tan tarde por que como resultado, llega tarde… si sale a las 17:00 llega a las 22:00, si sale a las 18:00 llega a las 00:00, y no era como si me hubiera aprendido sus rutinas de salida y sus horarios, no es que yo quisiera, es que cuando esto comenzó a pasar en un principio mi madre me obligó.

Que ahora ella se haya dejado de interesar en cuando sale y cuando regresa mi hermana, no significa que a mi me haya dejado de importar, de hecho a mi me interesa más que nada en estos momentos.

Debo estar muy loco. Parezco yo el hermano mayor, aunque no hay mucha diferencia ya que tan solo es un año entre ella y yo.

Tomé mi sudadera negra y salí en su búsqueda.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron por lo menos dos horas desde que salí de casa y todavía no la encontraba. Aunque había un lugar en el que aún no había buscado en lo absoluto.

Aquel parque donde me dijo que vio la famosa lluvia de estrellas hace dos años.

Me encaminé, bueno en realidad casi corrí hacía el lugar. Para mi suerte cuando llegué estaba allí sentada, con un gato en sus piernas y riendo a la vez que hablaba por teléfono. Como me encantaba escuchar esa risa tan única que pocas veces se hacía presente.

-¡Hey! Tu… - Le hablé, a lo que ella se giró a verme.

-Adios Imae-san, te llamo mañana – Colgó su teléfono – ¿Que haces aquí Tomoki? – ¿Estaba fastidiada? Yo debería haber sido ese.

-Aquí el que debería preguntar eso tendría que ser yo, no tu –

-Te recuerdo que no tengo que informarte nada de lo que hago, yo soy la hermana mayor, no tu – Su mirada se centró en la cara de satisfacción que tenía el felino que acariciaba tiernamente.

-Cuando te comportes como alguien de tu edad, ese recién será el momento en que te dejaré de tratar como si tu fueras la hermana menor – Sentencié con fuerza, a la vez que me sentaba a su lado en aquella banca – A demás, tienes que avisarme donde estas, estamos solos en casa ¿no recuerdas? – Estiré mis brazos en el respaldo de donde estábamos sentados y uno de mis brazos tocó su hombro, mientras estiré mi cabeza hacia atrás bostezando cansado – Mamá y Papá me matarían si algo te pasara -

-Bien… Si quieres que te avise… si eso es lo que quieres de verdad, lo haré – Bufó molesta. Cerré mis ojos perdido en esa brisa que golpeaba mi rostro, gracias a dios que ya era de noche, de otro modo no hubiera aguantado el calor – Que hacemos ahora ¿quieres que nos vayamos a casa y morir de aburrimiento? –

-No – Entreabrí un ojo y la miré – Nos podemos quedar aquí, así, tranquilos, aparte que no creo que a él le guste mucho si nos marchamos ahora – El gato se veía tan cómodo en su regazo que hasta me daba envidia.

-Bien –

-Oye por que estas tan irritable, mocosa – Pregunté intrigado pero tratando de no parecerlo – En la mañana no tenias para nada ese humor -

-Maldito bastardo… no te interesa –

-Si tengo que aguantarte las siguientes semanas con ese genio de porquería en casa, digamos que si me interesa –

-Muy bien… Te acuerdas cuando hablábamos en tu habitación hace dos años atrás, y tu no hallabas la hora de que yo me marchara y dejara de comentarte mi vida tan aburrida…- Comentó casi burlándose.

-Ya, ya, ya, entiendo tu punto pero creo que ahora te di una razón importante – Ella asintió mirando a lo lejos.

-Digamos que las cosas no han cambiado mucho en mi vida desde ese entonces – No me miró en ni un segundo, como si se avergonzara de lo que su vida era.

-No creo que sea así – Pensé un rato y de todas maneras no era de esa forma en que ella lo creía.

-Tomoki… yo sé por que lo digo… ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso aún, me refiero a un chico…- Sentí mi corazón latir acelerado y me vi forzado a abrir los ojos, sin salir de mi posición, y mirar las estrellas que de por cierto se veían hermosas.

Si ella ni siquiera había dado un beso, eso quería decir que menos había tenido sexo con alguna persona. Sentía un extraño calor recorrerme el cuerpo, como una sensación de bienestar que revoloteaba en mi estómago y terminaba agradable en uno de los lóbulos de mi cerebro.

-O sea, con Imae-san nos hemos besado y todo eso, pero es una chica, es como besarme conmigo misma, es cierto que en algún punto de mi vida fantasee besar y tocar a una chica pero ahora que ya lo he hecho no difiere mucho con tocarme a mi misma o algo de esa índole – _"¿Que?"_ Me quedé helado – Incluso pensé en preguntarte si me podías besar, pero dado tus pensamientos sobre mí, creo que no era necesario pedírtelo para saber que ibas a derribar mi propuesta… pienso que la gente no es tan abierta de mente como yo – _Que mierda había dicho…_

No dije nada. Me quedé callado ante los recientes descubrimientos sobre mi hermana. Definitivamente, sabía que algo andaba raro con esa tal Imae-san, la muy zorra se había acostado con mi hermana como método de exploración.

-¿No me dirás nada? – Me observó un momento pero luego se levantó del asiento llevándose al gato con ella – Sabía que no te importaría, no sé porque mierda te cuento estas cosas a ti… debo ser terriblemente patética –

Me levanté tan pronto como ella comenzó a avanzar y alcancé a tomarla de los hombros y a abrazarla fuerte, sintiendo como se tensaba entre mis brazos por el repentino toque de nuestros cuerpos, que diferían inmensamente en temperaturas. Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas y su cuerpo era un tempano.

-¿Que hace—

-Para mi no eres patética – La tomé y giré con delicadeza, hice que me mirara a los ojos.

Besé su boca con cuidado tan solo una vez, comprobé su mirar cuando me separé. Atónita y embelesada.

La besé una vez más pero esta vez ella entreabrió su boca un poco más para hacer el beso más profundo. Moví mis labios en contra de los suyos saboreando ese dulce sabor, mordí su labio inferior y adentré mi lengua en su cavidad, probé cada rincón de su boca con mi lengua, esperé hasta que ella se decidió y enredó la suya con la mía, la sentía como terciopelo mientras chocaban una y otra vez. La acerqué aun más a mí enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos, y con mi mano libre acuné su rostro con delicadeza.

Sus brazos pasaron por adentro de mi sudadera hasta mi espalda, aferrándose a mi camisa con fuerza, enterrando un poco sus uñas como si buscara apoyo para no caer, estaba casi completamente con su peso en mi, mientras yo la estrechaba como si la fuera a perder.

- _Meow_ –

El gato… estaba entre nosotros.

 _¿Qué habíamos hecho…?_

Nos separamos de a poco, noté el rastro de saliva que había dejado en su boca al momento de separarnos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillosos, mi cuerpo subió aún más de temperatura.

-Yo… etto… Gracias – Casi inaudible y sin mirarme a los ojos, aun con esos tintes rojos en el rostro, mientras que yo no sentía ni una pisca de vergüenza _¿Por qué me pasaba eso?_

-Vamos a casa…- Avancé restándole importancia al asunto, pero luego la vi detrás de mi sosteniendo aquel felino – El también puede ir – Pobre… había visto nuestro espectáculo, y había sido apretujado por dos cuerpos en tan solo una noche, no se lo merecía.

.

.

Caminamos en medio de la noche, sin mirarnos nuevamente, ocultando el sonrojo evidente en nuestros rostros, observando cada paso que nuestros pies daban, no recuerdo cuando el suelo o el cielo comenzaron a ser tan de mi interés. Compramos una caja de leche líquida y una bolsa de alimento para gato.

Cuando llegamos a casa le dimos alimento al pequeño animal y le dejamos una ventana abierta para cuando quisiera marcharse. Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de nuestras respectivas habitaciones y por fin –como si fuera algo como magnético- nos observamos con cuidado.

-Buenas noches – Le dije abriendo mi puerta.

-Onee-chan – Me detuve y no entré, la miré ante su llamado repentino.

Ella se acercó a mi rápido y con decisión, luego tal como lo hice yo unió sus labios con los míos pero ferozmente, lascivo, con urgencia, impaciente mordió mis labios, enredó su lengua con la mía, juntó nuestras bocas una y otra vez demandante, encadenó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras que yo tomé sus caderas apegándola más a mí, casi elevándola del suelo. La guie hasta la pared que estaba detrás mío y la retuve allí, luego aventuré mis manos por sus muslos desnudos…

Quería sentirla mucho más que eso… más allá de la ropa.

 _¡Que estamos haciendo por dios! Nosotros no deberíamos._

 _¡Esto se estaba saliendo de las manos, Tomoki!._

 _¡Eres un enfermo!_

Conciencia de mierda, detente.

Ella se separó como si yo quemara y corrió rápidamente a su habitación, como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento. Escuché el portazo que resonó en la casa, ya que mis ojos lo único que llegaban a ver era a la nada. Mi corazón cabalgaba dentro de mi pecho y no atiné a soltar ni siquiera un suspiro.

Cerré apenas la puerta de mi habitación y me adentré en la oscuridad dominante de ella, esperando que me envolviera y quitara esos pensamientos tan perversos en relación a Tomoko. Me desplomé con fuerza en el colchón intentando articular palabras, intentando pensar algo que resolviera mi estúpido problema de hormonas que me hacían querer lanzármele apenas se mostrara frágil e insegura en cuanto a ella misma, por que en realidad eso sentí, me sentí, me siento como un _aprovechador._

No podía volver a hacerlo… no puedo volver hacerlo.

Aunque me den esas ganas irreverentes nuevamente, aunque mi cuerpo no pueda caminar de las ganas de querer besarla otra vez… ¿aunque ella me lo pidiera?

" _¡TENGO QUE DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESTO!"_

Somos hermanos y eso no volverá a ocurrir por que los hermanos no hacen esas cosas, si ella a estado rara las últimas semanas en cuanto a mi persona es por que es su nueva personalidad, si quiere explorar con su amiga que lo haga total no me importa y si eso ocurrió fue por hacerle un favor como hermano, tan solo eso fue… nada más.

 _Nada más._

* * *

 **Well... esto lo tenía escrito hace un tiempo ya, cuando este anime estuvo en boca de todos, hay tan poco de esto que me sentí en la necesidad de publicarlo jajajajaja bueno solo eso. Siempre me gustaron los hermanos Kuroki, desde que en el anime comenzaron a mostrar pequeñas cosas sutiles entre ambos y que claramente el distanciamiento de Tomoki no se debía solo a que odiara a su hermana. Pero cosas sutiles.**

 **Si alguien lo lee, espero que lo disfrute.**

 **De antemano, Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Pérdida de Control**

.

.

.

 _-Tomoki, ¿vendrás? –_

 _-Iré… pero tu sabes lo que me tienes que dar…- La mirada de aquel chico se oscureció de una forma lujuriosa._

 _-Te lo daré todo ahora, Onii-chan –_

 _La chica que estaba frente a Tomoki Kuroki no llevaba nada más que su ropa interior y con su dedo índice lo incitaba a ir por ella._

 _El rápidamente se despojó de su camisa, y se lanzó a la chica, mordiendo salvajemente su cuello, para luego continuar hacia abajo succionando todo el camino hasta su abdomen. La cargó hasta la cama y se deshizo de la prenda superior que le estorbaba demasiado en su contienda._

 _-¿Estas desesperado? –_

 _-No sabes cuanto quiero hacértelo – Le susurró él mordiendo su oreja._

 _Los hábiles dedos del chico bajaron hasta perderse en la última prenda íntima que estaba en el cuerpo de la fémina, y veloces se adentraron en aquella entrada húmeda, provocando un gemido sorpresivo por parte de ella._

 _Tomoki se halló tan listo, que se quitó su ropa interior con la clara y muy decidida idea de adentrarse en ella lo más rápido posible._

 _-Hermanito… por favor te necesito – Jadeó aquella boca._

 _-Me tendrás toda la noche, Tomoko –_

 _Un doble latido._

 _Luego no podía respirar y sus oídos piteaban._

-¡Tomoki por la mierda despierta! –

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE!? –

Me fui de frente al suelo golpeándome todo lo que llamo rostro. El suelo estaba frío, pero mi cuerpo estaba tan caliente, hirviendo.

Observé a mi hermana de pie en el umbral de la puerta con un vestido demasiado femenino para su gusto y él mío. Se veía hermosa.

-Ya despiertas, pensé que tendría que traer la cubeta con agua – Me sonrió casi despectivamente antes de golpear la puerta tras ella y marcharse, dejándome solo, perdido en mi mente y… ¿tieso?

Detenidamente me puse de pie y miré mi entrepierna abultada.

-Pero que es esto… -

Debía estar perdiendo la cabeza por completo, tenía que parar esos sueños que me hacían despertar de este modo todas las estúpidas mañanas. Y más si la protagonista de mis sueños eróticos es mi hermana. Por la mierda no podía pensar en otra cosa después de que despertaba de un sueño de ese tipo, lo único que mi cerebro lanzaba eran imágenes, sensaciones por mi espina dorsal y reacción en el área inferior de mi cuerpo, precisamente un poco más abajo de la pelvis.

Ya han pasado cuatro días desde el incidente en el parque y en nuestra casa, para ella parece ser como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si fuera completamente normal, como si yo fuera cualquier chico por ahí, ¡FUI SU PRIMER BESO! Debería tomarme más importancia, debería pensar en mí.

" _¡DIABLOS que estoy diciendo!"_

Por más que trataba de no pensar en lo acontecido pasaba lo contrario, perdiéndome en cavilaciones cursis y otras muy idiotas.

Tomoko me tiene mal… me costó admitirlo, pero si, mi hermana mayor me tiene muy mal.

Hay ratos en que simplemente me gustaría llevarla a pasear sin que suene raro, días en que quiero estar con ella en todo momento, tardes en que quiero abrazarla y noches… en que quiero que sea mía en cuerpo y alma.

" _¡Estoy enfermo definitivamente, tan solo han pasado cuatro o cinco días y ya me estoy volviendo loco!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miré hacia la cocina con curiosidad, dentro de ella había una chica, muy parecida a mi hermana, pero sin su flequillo, sin sus ojeras, y con el mismo vestido que… ¡Dios es Tomoko! .Que diablos hacia ella vestida con ese atuendo tan femenino, tan distinto de como es ella normalmente, pensé que lo de la mañana había sido un absurdo espejismo.

Estos últimos días me ha sorprendido demasiado, desde que ocurrió nuestro beso ha estado muy rara, se ve feliz, con más energía y lo que en definitiva me ha puesto enojado casi furioso, es que se ha mandado a cambiar y llega en la noche, yo por estar evitándola los últimos días y cruzando tan vagas palabras como lo son "Buenos días" "Buenas noches" "Si" "No" no me he enterado de nada de lo que ha estado haciendo.

Me parece demasiado extraño, me parece que algo anda mal, no sé si conmigo o con ella. Me afirmé en la encimera de la cocina observándola.

-¿Que estas haciendo? – Comenté despreocupado para no sonar interesado en sus cosas.

-Estoy preparando el almuerzo, que no miras la hora, ¡estúpido! – Aun con una sonrisa en su rostro seguía preparando lo que parecía ser un Okonomiyaki en proceso.

-¿Y por que?... –

-Porque a mi me importa morir de hambre, no como a ti –

-No me dejas terminar… ¿por que estas vestida de ese modo? – La observé directamente mientras ella revolvía los ingredientes formando una pasta.

-Porque saldré, idiota ¡no debería importarte! – Arrojó la mezcla al aceite caliente mientras se lavaba las manos.

Sus palabras me hirieron en cierto modo, con quien se estaría viendo que no me quería decir nada. Mandé lejos ese pensamiento de tratar que ella no se de cuenta que me interesa a donde va. Si ya había perdido la cordura un poco, nada más pasaría si perdía otro poco.

-¡Claro que me importa! – Me acerqué detrás de ella atrapándola entre el fregadero y mi cuerpo.

-¿Que haces T-to-moki? –

-Quiero que me des una puta explicación de porque mierda estos últimos cuatro días haz estado llegando a una hora para nada decente - Susurré en su oreja, ella se tensó de un momento a otro y su postura fue rígida.

-Que te importa a ti donde esté… - Sonaba molesta.

-¡Por supuesto que me importa donde mierda estés! – Golpeé los costados de la encimera, ella se sobresaltó.

-No digas que te importa si haz estado ignorándome todos estos días… - Susurró apenas.

Me sentí la peor persona del mundo, era obvio que ella se dio cuenta de que yo estaba evitando todo contacto si ni siquiera comimos juntos los días pasados, no nos mirábamos y era todo tan frío, corrección, fui tan frío con ella. Se zafó de mi intromisión en su espacio personal y continuó cocinando, dando vuelta la tortilla que se había formado en el sartén.

Me acerqué a ella nuevamente por detrás, ella no hizo nada, aparté su cabello de sus hombros que aquel maldito vestido dejaba al descubierto, me sentía como en trance, lo único que quería era tocarla y hacerle saber que lo sentía.

Besé su hombro suavemente, ella se petrificó, lo noté pero no vacilé a pesar de que se movió a poner la comida en los platos que se encontraban más a un costado de la cocina americana, yo le seguí el paso y una vez que ya estaba todo servido, la volví a arrinconar contra la encimera.

Aparté su cabello nuevamente, pero esta vez besé su cuello sutilmente, mordí un poco y ella tiritó, yo sonreí, mordí su hombro y proseguí besándola en ese espacio entre cuello y hombro, al mismo tiempo mi brazo derecho se enredó alrededor de su cintura apegando completamente nuestros cuerpos. Recorrí con mi lengua su níveo cuello saboreándola detenidamente sintiendo ese suspiro rozar sus labios al escapar de su boca y me aventuré apegándola aún más a mí para así besar la línea de su mandíbula, otro suspiro se escuchó pero este era placentero, no de alivio, y mi mano accidentalmente tocó uno de sus pechos pero luego de no escuchar reclamo alguno tan solo la mantuve allí.

-T-tomo-ki… - Suspiró entrecortadamente y de pronto empecé a sentir que mis pantalones se estaban apretando, ¿como sus gemidos me podían _encender_ tan pronto? – ¿Que-e estamos ha-ciendo? – Su brazo se estiró hasta llegar a mi cuello donde con su mano a medias en mi cabello me incitaba a no parar.

-En verdad… no tengo idea – Besé con desesperación su cuello dejando pequeños chupones y empujé mis caderas en contra de su trasero levemente mientras lo hacía. Luego mi dedo índice y medio apretó su pezón por encima de la tela como una acción completamente involuntaria.

-Tomoki… - Ella se inclinó un poco hacia adelante mordiéndose el dedo índice de la mano con la que previamente me había acariciado, yo pasé mis manos a ambos pechos lentamente. Arremetí en contra otra vez pero más fuerte, ella se enderezó y soltó un grito ahogado.

Esa fue una de las tantas señales…

" _¡Que estamos haciendo! ¡Debemos parar!"_

De pronto se separó de mí, estaba sonrojada.

-Yo lo siento, Tomoko…- Dije cabizbajo y sonrojado – No fue mi intención –

-Tomoki ¡SH! -Posó uno de sus dedos en mis labios - No importa, solo… comeré y me iré, llegaré a las 22:00 hrs, no me esperes… por ahora tan solo… creo que deberías – Miró hacia un costado mientras apuntaba a mi entrepierna.

" _¡Donde tienes la cabeza Tomoki!_ ¡ _Definitivamente esto no tiene que volver a ocurrir! ¡Estás loco! ¡Impulsivo de mierda!"_

Corrí hacía mi habitación he intenté calmarme por uno severos minutos, cambie mi pantalón de dormir a un buzo holgado y bajé las escaleras para disculparme una vez más con Tomoko por actuar tan… _estúpidamente_.

Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrí que ya se había marchado. Estaba mi plato servido en la mesa y el suyo en el fregadero, no había rastro alguno de una nota o algo parecido a un mensaje diciéndome su paradero.

Un post-it en el refrigerador.

" _ **Estaré en 'El Cielo'."**_

-Tiene que estar bromeando…- Arrugué con fuerza la nota y la arrojé al tacho de la basura enojado – No puede estar en ese sitio –

El Cielo es una especie de club alternativo donde asisten la mayoría de las personas del colegio, se encuentra pasando una especie de túnel con pequeños agujeros en la plaza de la ciudad, está muy cerca del centro comercial, la ubicación la conocen tan solo adolescentes con ganas de divertirse, el resto del mundo ni siquiera se imagina que hay dentro de este "juego". La razón por la que la mayoría de los jóvenes van allí es por el simple hecho de que si estas buscando algo… lo encontraras en ese lugar, independientemente de que quieras conseguir, y en realidad los que van al dicho club van por drogas, alcohol, ligar con alguien o simplemente a divertirse, y la mayoría de las veces implica al menos las dos del medio. He ido al menos unas dos veces con amigos antes, cuando aún no pasábamos a secundaria, y diré que… se pasa "excelente", y por ese mismo motivo, Tomoko no debería encontrarse allí.

Si tuviera tiempo ahora… la iría a buscar y la traería de regreso inmediatamente, pero debo ir a la practica de fútbol extraordinaria que se hará, y luego al supermercado.

" _¡Esa niña… se las arregla para lograr exasperarme!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Iba corriendo por el campo de fútbol sin poder concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo. La pelota pasaba por mis piernas, pero sentía que en realidad estaba perdiendo el tiempo, que corría pero mis pies no se movían.

-¡Kuroki! ¿Qué DEMONIOS haces? – Observé al entrenador enojado por mi aparente distracción.

Intenté centrarme en el balón y la portería. Golpeé la bola y dio directo en el palo.

-¡Kuroki! ¡A la banca! – Fui donde el entrenador rápidamente.

-Lo puedo seguir haciendo…- Reclamé sin ánimos, ya que no quería más nada.

-Eso me temo, que sigas jugando de esa manera, ¡Machiba! ¡ENTRA! – El entrenador me ignoró dirigiéndose a mi compañero, a lo que yo hice lo mismo, pero antes si quiera de pensar en quedarme a mirar al resto tomé todas mis cosas y me marché.

Mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas, había pasado todo tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de ver como comenzó todo. Siempre pensé en ella de una forma tan distinta, pero luego ella viene y me confunde, y sé que no puedo ignorarla, pero tampoco puedo hacer algo.

Ella despierta emociones en mí que no sabía que existían, y otras que tan solo reaccionaban ante chicas random, nunca pensé que mi corazón se sintiera de está forma cuando pienso en mi hermana, no puedo creerlo, no, no quiero aceptarlo.

" _Es imposible que me guste Tomoko"_

…

…

Corrí con rapidez.

Tomé el camino más corto para llegar al centro. Las calles y pasajes parecían desaparecer, las tiendas eran tan solo colores y mi respiración no importaba nada, necesitaba verla. Mi mente no paraba de dispararme imágenes que no quería ni en una millón de años que ocurrieran, donde ella y una persona X son protagonistas.

Crucé la calle sin ningún cuidado hasta llegar a la esquina donde estaba el parque.

La grandeza del parque, ocultaba a la perfección ese juego, pero alguien que ya hubiera estado en El Cielo, no se olvidaría jamás de él, y precisamente ese era el lema de aquel Club.

Cuando entré al gran túnel, me encaminé a la parte del centro que a pesar de que llegaba el sol a través de los agujeros era extrañamente más oscura. Había un hombre con un cigarrillo en la boca que me observó y sonrió.

-¿Vas a bajar, amigo? – Yo asentí, buscando mi billetera – No hermano, está cerrado a esta hora, tan solo baja.

-¿Cerrado? – " _Esa mocosa… ¿me había mentido?"_

-Tu tan solo entra y veras… no te cobraré – Me guió hasta la escalera que llevaba a esos confines.

Cuando fui descendiendo fue grande mi sorpresa al notar que habían varias personas allí pero ninguna parecía estar divirtiéndose, más bien parecían estar demasiado agotados y con cara de… ¿angustiados? ¿Molestos? No sabría decirlo muy bien. Todos acarreaban una que otra cosa de allá hacia acá, cajas, lámparas, sofás, otros cambiaban las bombillas, unos lavaban copas mientras que otros probaban los parlantes, unos barrían, mientras los otros organizaban el lugar donde se concentraban las bandas invitadas que a veces pasaban por allí, y el resto trapeaba los pisos de los 4 ambientes.

Todos _Ellos_ estaban trabajando en la organización.

-¡Hey! ¡Moko-chan! Ve a recoger la dotación de vodka, está a un lado del bar junto con las gaseosas… - Un chico rubio, con una sonrisa observó a la que parecía ser una niña de espaldas moviendo un sofá que se notaba pesado – Si tienes algún problema tan solo dime, pequeña – Tomó su cintura y depositó un beso en su mejilla. El tipo parecía estar en una relación con aquella niña, aunque parecía un poco mayor, en realidad él era muy atractivo "¿ _A Tomoko le gustaran los tipos así?"_

-No te preocupes Katsuo… - Respondió la diminuta chica, que vestía una remera negra con las letras "STAFF" estampadas en la espalda, que por el porte le quedaba como un vestido.

-Muy bien, niña terca… - El chico se marchó sonriéndole.

Decidí acercarme a la chica, para preguntar por mi hermana, quien sabe… puede que sepa su paradero. Ella con esfuerzo no podía mover aquel mueble, fue la oportunidad para hacer mi pregunta.

-Hey… te ayudo…- Me paré a su costado.

-Muy bien, gra-cias… ¿TOMOKI? – La observé con detenimiento.

Era mi hermana.

Tomoko.

Era ella.

Dejé de ayudarle inmediatamente.

-¿Que mierda haces en este lugar? ¿Y por que demonios aquel bastardo hace un rato te observaba con esos ojitos de cachorrito? ¡Respóndeme! – La miré directo a los ojos tomándola del hombro fuertemente, haciéndole saber mi molestia y en realidad no sabía que me molestaba más.

-¿Que haces TU aquí? –

-¡Yo estoy preguntando! –

-¡Tu que crees tarado! ¡Me conseguí un trabajo! Ahora déjame en paz… Vete- Me ignoró volviendo a mover aquel sofá con el que se notaba tenía la batalla más que perdida.

Claro, un trabajo. Golpee mi rostro mentalmente.

" _Como no lo pensaste antes Tomoki"_

Viéndola tan maniatada con aquel objeto decidí correr el sillón yo solo, llevándolo a su sitio de una vez. Me senté en el.

-¿Desde cuando que estas aquí? –

-Aquí abajo… hace cuatro días… pero trabajando para el sujeto, unos 6 meses – Perplejo la observé.

-¿Pero como? Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando—

-Antes hacía promoción al Club en los distintos eventos escolares, y lugares donde frecuentaban personas de nuestras edades, no me demoraba mucho, lo hacía después de clases y luego con la paga podía comprar videojuegos… ya que desde que mamá dejo de abastecerme, alguien tiene que hacerlo… - Se sentó a mi lado y no me observó – Hey… lo que paso en la mañana…tu y yo… deberíamos… olvidémoslo… - Miré sus mejillas enrojecerse y por mi mente pasaron las imágenes de ella contra mí gimiendo, me recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

-¿Quien era ese tipo que te habló antes? – Amenacé con enojo olvidándome de las sensaciones que esos recuerdos producen.

-¿Quién? –

-No te hagas… ¡el rubio ese! – Grité apuntando al lugar por el que él se había marchado.

-Es Katsuo… mi compañero de trabajo… - Respondió con tanta parsimonia que me dieron ganas de abofetearla.

-Si, claro… -

-Tengo que trabajar Tomoki, si me estas haciendo una escena aquí en el trabajo por favor te ruego que te vayas, tengo muchas, pero muchas cosas que hacer y queda una hora para abrir… -

Con enojó la observé detenidamente. Se veía adorable. Mi corazón sintió una fuerte descarga de sangre.

-¿A que hora sales…? –

-A las 21:30 –

-Te espero… -

-No es nece—

-Te digo que espero ¡DEMONIOS! –

-Bueno –

Se marchó dejándome solo, mientras el mismo tipo se acercaba con lo que parecía ser la caja antes mencionada, a lo que ella la tomó con mucho esfuerzo. El tipo la dejó sola, ambos usaban la misma remera, a decir verdad, todos los amargados que se encontraban allí la usaban, menos yo.

Seguí con mis ojos cada paso que aquel hombre daba, me provocaba un malestar inmediato cuando se acercaba a Tomoko tan descaradamente, y ella simple y sencilla, no hacía nada.

-¡Moko-chan! – Lo observé desde un rincón cerca de la barra acercarse a ella con una caja que tenía la palabra frágil en ella – Toma esto, ten cuidado ¿okay? –

-¿Cuando me haz visto no tener cuidado? – Desde cuando ella respondía de ese modo y con esa sonrisa malévola.

-¡Esa es mi chica! – _"¿Qué había dicho ese bastardo?"_

Observé a los dos durante las dos horas que estuve allí, incluso hasta después de que se abrió el club estuve pendiente de todo lo que sucedía en el, también ayudé para estar más cerca de Tomoko y supervisar en que trabajaba, que además parecía que todos la apoyaban ya que trabajaba bien para ser nueva, pero no me gustaba la especial atención que le ponía el rubio. Y no me va a gustar tampoco.

Tomoko finalmente terminó su trabajo, hoy según me había dicho le tocaba en la barra abasteciéndola. Yo me preguntaba, como el lugar puede estar tan lleno a una hora en la que, por lo menos yo no llegaría, agregando el hecho de que las cervezas se acababan cada cinco minutos y los del STAFF corrían de allá para acá.

-Hermanito… vamos – Me di media vuelta y allí se encontraba con la misma vestimenta que en la mañana.

-¿Y te vistes así para venir a trabajar? – Comenté despreocupado, pero por la forma en la que ella me estaba mirando, no parece haber sonado así.

-¿Algún problema? – Negué – Deja de hacer esto Tomoki – No le presté atención, la ignoré completamente y caminé unos pasos más adelante llegando al ambiente uno, un poco más exclusivo.

 _ **¡Moko-chan!**_

Automáticamente miré en dirección contraria a la que caminaba y vi al tal Katsuo con mi hermana. No divisé el momento en el que él le paso un brazo por debajo de los suyos y la levanto sin ningún problema, estrechándola contra él en señal de abrazo, para finalmente besar la punta de su nariz.

-Descansa bien, pequeña… mañana nos espera un largo día viernes – A ella no parecía molestarle pero conmigo no era igual.

Me abrí paso entre la gente hasta llegar a ellos.

-¿Te molestaría bajarla? –

-Perdón ¿quien eres tú? – Pareció contestar a la defensiva y si él se ponía en ese plan tenía más que mucho humor para contestarle físicamente.

-Es mi hermano – Él tipo ante tal confesión de Tomoko se espantó y me hizo una reverencia en señal de saludo.

-H-ola, perdón por ser tan así, de verdad, no fue mi intención ser tan efusivo – El rubio estaba nervioso como si fuera a presentarse con el suegro – Mi intenciones con Tomoko no son malas, se lo juro… -

-No te preocupes…- Tomoko rió ignorándome –Eres un caso tu… - El la miró extrañado – Recuerda que nada cambia, el sábado, tu, yo, cafetería, como lo prometiste – Lo besó en la mejilla ante mi malestar.

-Nunca lo olvidaría – Respondió él, ignorándome ahora los dos.

" _¿Que carajo pasaba aquí?"_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Diré... aquí está la continuación. Lo siento, por algunos errores ortográficos.**

 **Me tardaré un poco en subir el tercero ya que la universidad... ufff, no me da tregua. Y digamos que no me está yendo excelente je je je**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y a los que comentaron de igual manera, hicieron mi día.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo. :D**

 **Se despide. Fran**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.** Pérdida de Inhibición

.

.

.

.

" _No podía más con la situación que había entre nosotros, no puedo, no creo que lo siga haciendo, no creo que pueda aguantar dos semanas más, definitivamente no."_

Hoy era el día…

Su voz en mi cabeza parecía gritar que saldría con aquel rubio en una cita, de esas de película, de esas que muestran en las telenovelas de media tarde que a veces se instala a ver mi madre, que constan del chico lindo, todo un galán por supuesto, que quiere llevar a la chica que siempre le ha gustado a una cafetería de moda. Ella con su aura fresca y floral de primavera le respondería que si y se presentaría en una cita vistiendo "casual" pero en el fondo todos sabríamos que se había probado todo el closet la mitad de la mañana para verse bien ante él y no dar una mala impresión.

Luego tendrían la cita de sus sueños, hablarían de sus quehaceres, sus esperanzas para el futuro, lo que les gusta, lo que no, etc… y finalmente él como un caballero la dejaría en un taxi, o en su mismo auto, incluso se podría decir que a su misma casa la iría a dejar y en el pórtico de esta acordarían tener nuevamente una cita. Y así sucesivamente hasta que se dieran su primer beso, dejarían de sentirse tan avergonzados ante la presencia del otro, luego de salir un tiempo, serían novios y…

-¡AAAAAAGGH! –

Me desplomé en el suelo con fuerza, sin importarme si quedaría un moretón luego.

Esto era estúpido, me sentía estúpido, como podía estar sintiendo celos de ella, ni que me gustara, si, ya basta de negarlo, " _ME GUSTA",_ pero de aquí a que algo se concrete entre ella y yo pasarían por lo menos diez años, si es que la probabilidad de que estuviera en una relación con ese tipo era cierta. Si no, estoy seguro que mi cuerpo no se quedaría muy quieto ante su presencia.

Han pasado muchas cosas en tan pocos días, aunque esto se fuera arrastrando por meses esto detonó hace una semana… una muy pesada, una que no pasaba, una que no quería avanzar. Esto no hubiera pasado si nuestros padres no nos hubieran dejado tanto tiempo solos.

.

.

.

.

-Tocó la puerta-

Levanté la cabeza con pereza y me dirigí a abrir la puerta que usualmente para ella no parecía más que una cortina por que siempre llegaba y se adentraba en mi habitación como si fuera la suya, pero esta vez no era así.

-Abrí la puerta- ¿Qué quieres? – La observé detenidamente y sentí que ya no pude hablar más.

Llevaba puesto un vestido floreado –se estaba haciendo usual para ella usarlos- cuello redondo blanco, con un pequeño y delgado cinturón atado a su diminuta cintura del mismo color que el borde superior de la prenda de vestir. Parecía que las palabras no saldrían de mis cuerdas vocales nunca más, se veía impresionantemente… hermosa.

-¿Me estas escuchando siquiera, Tomoki? – Blandió su mano con la intención de golpearme pero pude detenerla suavemente antes de que me golpeara.

-T-te estoy escuchando – Solté su mano y miré hacia abajo claramente avergonzado.

-Saldré con Katsuo, llegaré tarde, no me esperes – Miré la hora de reojo, 3:20 pm. Que demonios haría con ese tipo tanto tiempo.

-Dime la hora a la que llegas… -

-Dije que no me esperes… no sé si llego – Sentí un escalofrío pasar por mi columna.

-¿Qué? –

-No te preocupes, él es un buen amigo me cuidará, el almuerzo está en el microondas… no te mueras de hambre, por favor – Me dio la espalda yéndose.

Alcancé su mano girándola hacía mi, con un brazo envolví su cintura apegándola a mi con fuerza. Su mirada atónita me hizo vacilar un poco pero no pensaba detenerme ni un segundo más. La pegué a la pared del pasillo detrás de nosotros y la besé.

La sentí poner resistencia en un principio, para luego ir bajando la guardia, enredando sus manos en mi cuello para profundizar más el beso. No tenía idea porque hacíamos esto, en parte si en realidad… pero porque lo hacía ella también, será que… ¿le gusto? Continué abrazándola más aún, pasando mis manos por su espalda acariciándola con todas esas ganas retenidas de hace un tiempo, pero luego algo hizo click en mi cabeza tal cual como el resto de las veces…

" _¿Remordimientos… Tomoki?"_

" _¿Que haces? Es tu hermana mayor, pequeño bastardo sucio"_

Me separé de ella rápidamente.

Ella me observó por un momento, estaba sonrojada, pero luego su expresión cambió severamente.

Mi mejilla estaba roja… me dolía.

Ella había salido corriendo.

Me golpeó.

" _¡Ahora si que se cortó tu estupidez! ¡Jajajaja!"_

-¿Que hice…? –

No pude moverme por extensos minutos. Mi cuerpo estaba frío pero mi mejilla era el mismo infierno, un recordatorio de porque no debería haber hecho lo que hice, algo que me decía que ya era suficiente de mis arrebatos para con ella.

Luego de despertar de ese pequeño trance en el que me vi envuelto, me dirigí hacía la ducha.

Cuando el agua fría impactó contra mi espalda desnuda mi corazón dolió como nunca, como dardos que iban directo a adentrarse en mi piel hasta llegar al corazón. Nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera. No pude concebir como… _¿cómo caí en esto?_

Al salir del baño y también de mis pensamientos, me dispuse a ordenar mi habitación procurando que no quedara ni un rincón de ella sin que la aspiradora haya recorrido. De pronto la necesidad de limpiar la habitación de Tomoko se apoderó de mi cuerpo, derribando todas esas barreras que me había impuesto yo mismo en un principio para no irrumpir en su cuarto, sin su permiso.

Al entrar divisé el sol de media tarde que se colaba por ese visillo a mitad de ser corrido. Quité la capa de polvo de su ordenador, de su consola y de su televisor, haciendo que mi intromisión no fuera del todo completa, para que así, mi subconsciente, no me hablara luego e intentara seguir destruyéndome.

Su habitación no estaba tan desordenada como pensé, definitivamente mi hermana mayor estaba madurando. No sé si eso es bueno o malo. Tal vez bueno para ella como persona y para mí… no sabría decirlo. Ya no vestía igual, se comportaba distinto, ya casi no hablábamos de esas estupideces que me parecían lindas en secreto, incluso tenía un trabajo… bueno… no podía ser una niña para toda la vida, en algún punto tendría que crecer, y seguir adelante. Tener amigos, incluso un novio. Y yo… solo su hermano. Cuando se vaya a la universidad ya no la veré, ya no la tendré, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Nunca la he tenido. Pero… ¿será muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto?

-¡Al diablo!- Salí de su habitación con prisa.

Me coloqué ropa más decente, ropa de salida. Llamé a Utagawa, Matsudaira, y a Fujiwara, compañeros de equipo de soccer. Hoy no pensaría en nadie, saldría como un chico normal, como era antes, ignoraría lo que ella hacía, como antes, y me divertiría sin importarme el paradero de mi hermana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El reloj marcaba las 23:00 hrs. Y yo veía todo muy borroso. Los chicos apenas se mantenían en pie.

-Heyyy amigooouuuu tu sabes que este lugar es la ooondaa ¿verdad? ¡WOHOOOO! – Escuché a lo lejos, no sabía quién me estaba hablando.

-Si hermano, esto de verdad está que echa humo. El cielo es lo nuevo – Al parecer alguno de nosotros estaba más lucido. Yo seguía viendo luces borrosas por todas partes, al igual que rostros.

-¿Elll cieloouo? Pero por supuestooo, vaya bastardo puritano que eres Fujiwara, ¡BEBE! – Con que era Fujiwara… debí imaginarlo, el casi no bebe.

\- Oigan compadress, que les pareccce si nos vamos a otro lugar –

-¿Eres imbécil Matsudaira? Somos menores de edad aún, para empezar ni siquiera deberíamos estar bebiendo. Aquí es el único lugar en el que nos dejarían. –

-¡Que ttt-te dije! Es un purittano –

-¿Que está pasando? – Estaba muy cómodo en ese sillón. Estaba en el cielo. Espera… "el cielo".

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Tomoki está tomadoo chicos! Era de esperarse, si no parecías parar de beberr tte-e la botella-a –

Sentí el mundo volver a dar vueltas y luces por todas partes, lleno de luces. Rostros borrosos mirándome estar sentado. Los chicos casi montando un espectáculo. Y luego la música… casi una droga. Si esto era una desinhibición en forma de objeto o lugar… pero ¿qué estoy diciendo?

De un segundo estaba en el bar. Cerré los ojos.

Abrí los ojos estaba en la pista de baile con una chica.

Cerré los ojos una vez más.

Abrí los ojos, y me encontraba en el sillón nuevamente.

Cerré los ojos.

Los abrí y se me acercaba alguien. Otra chica.

Su olor me embriagaba lentamente. Su tacto, me tomó la mano y me sacó de ese lugar. Solo observé su espalda, llevaba un vestido, uno muy borroso. Lo siguiente fue el parque. Calles. Luces. Un cálido abrazo. Y mi brazo mojado con un líquido caliente. ¿Estaba llorando? Se acercó a mi rostro y parpadeé. Lo siguiente fue una casa, ni siquiera alcancé a divisar el apellido escrito en su puerta.

Luego me desvestía. ¿Por qué yo no hacía nada?

¿Tan borracho estoy?

Lo siguiente fueron sus labios en mi frente. En mi nariz. En mi boca.

Y yo... cerré los ojos. Nuevamente.

Teletransportaciones.

Me lanzó a la cama, mi espalda impactó contra el colchón libremente, me sentí un muñeco. ¿En que ha caído Tomoki? Ese chico callado pero mordaz, libre pero responsable, atractivo pero no guapo, Tomoki el deportista, Tomoki el rudo, Tomoki el hermano…

-Tomoko- Susurré.

Cerré los ojos definitivamente.

* * *

 **Demasiado corto. Pero prometo que el próximo viene con todo. Los trabajos en la U me dejan poco tiempo para escribir, demonios, como odio la U jajajajaja a veces.**

 **Les contaré una anécdota, cuando terminaron los certámenes la semana pasada y la mitad de los trabajos, fui a carretear (palabra chilensis que se usa para decir que te fuiste de fiesta) y hace tanto tanto tiempo que no salía, que quedé mal, así mal. Y me pasó lo de las teletransportaciones. Un segundo estaba viendo televisión y al otro estaba en el baño. Por eso decidí escribir sobre esto.**

 **Bueno, háganme saber si les gustó. Insisto me incitan a seguir con la historia, gracias a los que siguen, leen, comentan, andan de sapos WHATEVER jajaja love you all.**

 **Me encantan. Y ahora solo dejo con la duda.**

 **¿Quien será la chica del vestido?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero que todo, siento la demora. Segundo, esto está más dramático que al principio, si mal que mal es una relación entre hermanos, tiene que ser confuso y contraproducente para los protagonistas.**

 **Quiero aclarar que todos los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad y si lo fueran… sería hermoso.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4. Pérdida de Recuerdos **

Entreabrí mis ojos un poco, observando detenidamente el techo del cuarto en el que estaba, era blanco. Giré mi cabeza y un rayo de luz que se colaba por las cortinas entró en mi ojo rápidamente, nublándome por unos segundos. Coloqué mi antebrazo en mi visual e intenté pensar un poco y hacer una reconstrucción de los hechos en mi cabeza.

Mi cabeza dolía, si, dolía como nunca antes. Mi cuerpo apenas se podía incorporar en la cama, una cama que al parecer no era mía. ¿Qué hora serían? Por la inclinación del sol deduzco que son al menos las 3 de la tarde, más o menos.

-Auch – Mi garganta y mi espalda dolían como si alguien las hubiera lijado.

Luego recordé en un flashback la chica de la noche anterior, llevaba un vestido, ella me había llevado lejos de mis amigos, de la fiesta, de aquel parque, me había traído a su casa, a su habitación y… me había besado también. Me incorporé en la cama aun con la visión de alguien que recién ha despertado, refregué mis ojos con el dorso de mis manos y me alboroté el cabello, tal vez aún más de lo que ya lo tenía.

Quedé viendo borroso por unos segundos.

En esos segundos una chica entraba por la puerta, y se sentaba al final de la cama.

-Eres un imbécil, ah! pero eso ya lo sabías – Mi vista se despejó.

-Tomoko… - Casi me ahogué.

-¿Es lo único que dirás? A noche estabas tan borracho que ni siquiera podías reconocerme, ¿quién eres?, ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermano? porque estas actuando estúpidamente en estas semanas, ¿extrañas a mamá?, si es eso la llamo –

-Tomoko… yo… lo siento, de verdad, no quise causarte malestar –

-A noche estaba trabajando, y Katsuo fue hacia mi diciéndome que estabas muy borracho y que mejor te sacara de allí – Mi cuerpo se tensó al solo escuchar el nombre de aquel imbécil – Si no fuera por él no sé que hubiera sido de ti, si él no me hubiera avisado… ni siquiera hubieras llegado – Había un dejo de enojo en toda la preocupación que mostraba.

-Bueno ahora estoy bien – Me enojé y me levante de la cama, con la intención de salir de la habitación que ahora sabía es de mi hermana.

-Y… nada, ni un gracias… nada – Susurró con la intención de que yo no la oyera – Debí haber dejado que se fuera con la estúpida esa con la que se estaba prostituyendo – Reí y me di vuelta para mirarla, ahí aún sentada apretando con su mano derecha fuertemente la sábana y frunciendo la boca.

-Todavía estoy aquí Tomoko, puedo escucharte, y gracias… por todo – Ella se calmó y me miró, yo seguí con la intención de salir de allí.

-Espera… - Me detuve con el pomo en la mano – Lo siento, ya eres grande, sabes que debes y que quieres hacer, no debí entrometerme… tal vez debí dejarte ir con esa mala imitación de Kaname Chidori quien sabe dónde, pero… solo eso – Me quedé de piedra ante sus palabras.

-No-

-¿Qué?-

-Hiciste bien en traerme aquí… contigo – Ella se sonrojó. Yo me dispuse a salir por la puerta pero ella nuevamente me detuvo.

-Tomoki… una cosa más –

-Dime – Contesté sin mirarla.

-¿Recuerdas… algo? –

Su pregunta pareció congelar mi sangre y el aire en aquella habitación, me tensé y no supe que contestar. Qué tal si le decía que si recordaba, que la recordaba llorando, abrazándome, tomando mis manos, guiándome… besándome, besándome por iniciativa propia por primera vez. No porque se haya visto obligada a besarme porque yo la acorralé para ello, no, me besaba porque quería, porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo y no solo por corresponderme. Mi cuerpo tembló de pie a cabeza recordando la sensación que apenas podía recordar.

-No… no recuerdo nada –

-…Bien –

Los dos salimos de la habitación, ella con rumbo a la cocina y yo al baño.

Me duché unos largos minutos.

Cuando salí de la ducha me miré al espejo, mi torso tenía una marca morada en las costillas, me dolía mucho, y se veía mal. Tenía raspaduras en las rodillas también, y en los antebrazos. ¿Qué podía haberme sucedido? Ya que si recuerdo no son la totalidad de las cosas que pasaron, aún tenía grandes borrones, escenas que mi cerebro desechó y que quizás tenían mucho que ver con las heridas en mi cuerpo.

Me vestí y bajé a la cocina.

-Hey Tomoko, pensé que ayer estarías…- Corté las palabras y miré los deliciosos platillos en la mesa

-Sientate y come, debes estar hambriento –

Me lancé como lobo feroz a comer ese bistec de carne de vacuno, era terriblemente caro comprar este tipo de comida y en estos momentos mi boca se estaba disgustando con el trozo que a mi parecer era un manjar de los dioses. Comí un poco de vegetales y arroz, había tres piezas de sushi a mi derecha de las cuales comí dos rápidamente, tomando un sorbo de jugo en seguida.

-Mamá mandó esto… dijo que lo preparáramos y que nos quería mucho – Dijo ella concentrada en su arroz sin despegar la vista de él – Al parecer estas más que contento- Rió y mi corazón dio un salto al escuchar su tímida risa.

-Lo imaginé… todo está excelente – Analicé el silencio incomodo que luego se formó pero que por algún motivo me dio razones para hablar de más. La observé de reojo seriamente, no sé de donde brotaban esas ganas inmensas de reclamarle – Creí que ayer estarías en tu cita…-

-¿Qué? – Se sonrojó bruscamente y saltó de su asiento ligeramente, y yo no hice más que pensar en que si de verdad eran ciertos esas imaginaciones mías.

-Tu noviecito – Tragué duro – Katsuo – Y al pronunciar su nombre los palillos temblaban en mis manos.

Ella me miró perpleja y soltó su comida, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me miró profundamente. Llegué a pensar que podía estar leyendo mis pensamientos, escaneándome por dentro, desnudando mis sentimientos. Y lo que sucedió no me lo esperé.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No puedo creerlo – De un momento era ella tomándose el estomago de tanta risa que le daba la situación, a mi no me parecía gracioso.

" _¿Qué?"_

" _Esta mocosa"_

" _Ts! Se burla en mi cara, soy tan estúpido"_

Pasaron al menos unos diez minutos y ella estaba parando con su risa repentina.

-En serio… eres un personaje Tomoki, deberían haberte escogido para ser algún modelo para personaje de anime, me haces reír –

-¿¡QUE DIJE QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO!? –

-Pues que Katsuo es mi novio JAJAJAJAJJAA –

Me sonrojé. Lo sentí. Sentí correr la sangre por mi rostro.

-¿Y-y-y qué? ¿No es a-asi acaso? –

Maldita pregunta, por qué aventurarme ahora con aquello, la respuesta a esa pregunta podría dolerme más que los moretones y heridas que estaban esparcidas por mi cuerpo en estos momentos, por qué se burla de esta situación. Para mí, todo esto no es gracioso. Soy tan patético. ¿Dónde está mi orgullo?

" _Está llorando en aquellas esquina querido"_

-Para nada… Katsuo es mi personaje yaoi favorito en la vida real, es como Takano y Ritsu, pero solo que la relación que lleva con su novio dicta mucho de parecerse a la de Sekaiichi, incluso anoche parecías ser bien amigo de su novio… - Quedé mudo, no sé qué expresión puse pero ella me seguía mirando divertida y con cara de obviedad, con ese rostro de "Deberías saberlo hermanito" -… El bartender – Resoplé.

Ese nudo que se formaba en mi espalda y nuca desapareció y todo ese peso se volvió ligero.

.

.

.

.

.

Yací en mi cama tocándome con el dedo índice ese moretón que tenía en la costilla, haciéndome daño cada vez, causándome dolor y recordando una y otra vez la pequeña muestra de celos que le di a aquella imbécil. _"Gran bocota Tomoki"._ Siempre una parte de mí que está oculta la mayor parte del tiempo tiene que salir delante de ella, es vergonzoso, irritante, odioso, en realidad ya no sé ni quien mierda soy, ni siquiera puedo recordar la totalidad de las cosas que hice ayer en la noche, mis moretones y mis heridas están frescas, no podía haber sido en otra oportunidad. Se me pasó por la cabeza preguntarles a los chicos, pero de seguro estaban peor que yo.

Miré el reloj. 17:03.

Suspiré y volví a tocar mis heridas, una por una. Metí mi mano por mi pantaloncillo, me incorporé en la cama y toqué mi rodilla. Al momento de sacarla estaba ensangrentada.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras.

-¿¡Tomoko donde está el botiquín!? – Grité tan fuerte para que pudieran oírme los vecinos y en realidad creo que lo hice solo para que los recuerdos del reciente almuerzo no abombaran mis ojos con imágenes de mi hermana riéndose.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan animal, lo traigo enseguida –

Me quedé esperándola en el sofá mientras ella lo buscaba en la habitación de mamá y papá. Cuando llegó con el objeto en sus manos se quedó de pie mirándome detenidamente.

-Quítate la ropa –

-¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dijiste? –

Mi corazón saltó y los tonos me subían nuevamente.

-De verdad no recuerdas nada de a noche ¿eh? – Suspiró – Eso es… tonto –

-Estaba borracho, no me reproches –

-Soy tu hermana mayor y puedo reprocharte cuanto quiera – Se sentó a mi lado esperando a que yo me quitara la playera – Te estoy esperando –

-Tomoko, ¿por qué dices eso? – Puse a un lado la prenda de vestir – ¿Qué hice? – No era que estuviera jugando con ella, de verdad que tenía lagunas mentales enormes acerca de la noche anterior.

-Por donde partiremos, querido hermano –

 _FlashBack_

 _-¡Tomoki, que me hagas caso! ¡Ven por aquí! – Tomoki caminaba de un lado hacia el otro tambaleándose ignorando los llamados que insistentemente le hacia su hermana mayor, chocando con un bote de basura para posteriormente discutir con él, echarse encima tacleándolo en el piso golpeando la lata dura mientras que en sus movimientos semi-inutiles las manillas de aquel basurero le hacían daño en las costillas con tanto movimiento de parte del borracho chico - ¡POR UN DEMONIO! –_

 _Tomoko tomó por la parte superior de la ropa a su hermano y lo levantó a medias, para llevárselo arrastrando provocando que este se raspara ambas rodillas y sus pantalones se rompieran levemente._

 _-Ouiga señorrrita que crrr que hace-e eh- soy muy bonito ara srr secuestrado – Tomoko rió._

 _-Lo que tú digas pequeño bastardo – Y lo soltó._

 _Lo siguiente en la mente de Tomoko era arrepentimiento, porque no debió soltarlo, ya que parece que hubiera sido peor._

 _-He-ey! ¡muJJeeeer! ¡NO ME SECUESTRES! – Gritó tan alto que los pocos transeúntes que pasaban por allí miraban con atención._

 _-¡Callate niño borracho! – Lo ignoró, lo dejó caerse._

 _Y lo hizo._

 _Una y dos y tres y cuatro veces. Chocó con un poste de luz, luego lo abrazó pidiendo perdón, lo siguiente fue el suelo, tantas veces que Tomoko se apiadó y lo tomó de la mano guiándolo a casa. Al menos así no era ni muy invasiva ni tampoco muy despiadada._

 _Fin FlashBack_

-Y bueno luego te dejé en mi cama, como un muñequito de trapo pequeño playboy – Terminó de explicar la historia, mientras terminaba de desinfectarme la herida que yo no había notado que estaba encima del gran manchón morado en mis costillas, poniendo ungüento y luego un pequeño parche de gasa.

-Mh… no recuerdo mucho –

-¿Mucho? – Inquirió.

-Nada, en realidad – Recalqué. Por un segundo pareció interesarse mucho en ello. ¿Será por el beso? – Lo siento – De verdad me sentía apenado, no suelo ser así para nada, PARA NADA.

Ella de pronto bajó hasta poner ambas rodillas en la alfombra para llegar a las mías de frente. Por un momento mi cerebro empezó a mandarme muchas imágenes indecentes y la temperatura comenzó a subir en la habitación.

-¿Tomoki puedes quedarte quieto, por favor? – Mi rodillas iban de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente.

Como me detuve la sangre empezó a bombear fuerte por mi cuerpo, llegando a zonas que no tenía que llegar, pero no de manera muy visible. La sola visión de ella ubicada entre mis piernas me volvía un depravado con intenciones no muy puras, y pensar que ya había olvidado un poco esas sensaciones que me causaba.

-Tomoki levántate un poco más los pantalones o quítatelos, se me hace difícil hacerte esto si tienes la ropa puesta –

" _Se me hace difícil hacerte esto si tienes la ropa puesto, quítatela toda Tomoki-kun"_

¡Maldito cerebro!

-Tú estás loca niña – Levantó mi pantalón y sopló mi herida.

-Esto es muy poco higiénico de mi parte pero es lo único de compasión que tendré contigo hoy – Sudé – ahora prepárate que pondré el algodón con alcohol en la herida – Esperé aquel contacto, y salté – ¡Tranquilo, Little boy! Pensé que aguantarías más – Porque todo lo que decía mi mente lo malpensaba y mi paciencia no era eterna – Terminaré en un segundo, Tomoki – Colocó una bandita simple y prosiguió con la que quedaba.

-Date prisa –

-No, dame mi tiempo para terminar querido – Su tono fastidioso hacía esto tan interesante y me hacía sonrojar.

Vi sus caderas contonearse un poco mientras hacía aquello, y el sol calentaba más, y mi cuerpo se calentaba en conjunto con él al parecer ya que la temperatura no dejaba de subir en mí y cada vez se hacía notar más. Lo único que quería era que Tomoko terminara pronto.

Su lengua se asomó en sus labios en señal de concentración mientras aplicaba más cuidado a esa rodilla que a la otra. Al parecer ésta estaba peor ya que tuvo que sacar una gasa para cubrirla con sumo cuidado.

-Tomoki ya casi – Su voz estaba agitada y no ayudaba.

-¿S-si? –

-¡Listo! – Dio un pequeño beso en mi curación y yo no pude más con su actitud, con ella entera, y con el bulto que había en mi pantalón.

Cuando se levantó del suelo la tomé bruscamente alzándola hasta dejarla sentada sobre mí, todo pasó muy rápido. Gruñí un poco al roce que sus caderas hicieron con mi erección, pero lo siguiente fue una batalla de miradas. No supe si estaba haciendo bien o mal, solo que la quería, la quería ahora y en ese momento. Movió sus caderas y pegué mí frente a la suya. Me iba a volver loco si seguía presionando, pero yo sabía que no lo hacía a propósito… ¿o sí?

-Tomoki… - Sus mejillas llegaban a brillar de lo sonrojadas que estaban – Yo… - Observé una gota de sudor bajar por su cuello para perderse en su escote, en ese que yo también quería perderme.

-Tu… - Moví sus caderas con mis manos provocando fricción y un leve quejido salir de su boca.

Sus labios se acercaban cada vez más a los míos, sus brazos se enredaban en mi cuello, sus caderas se movían cada cierto tiempo pero ligeramente, para que yo no notara que lo hacía porque le gustaba, porque me gustaba, porque nos gustamos y porque queremos demostrárnoslo. Sus labios se entreabrieron, su lengua los humedeció, a lo que yo hice lo mismo, levante un poco sus caderas apegándola más y ella respingó, sus labios estaban tan cerca, quería que su boca llegara a la mía pero parecía casi eterno el viaje hacia la mía, ¿o era que yo estaba muy impaciente? Prosiguió y empujó sus caderas, sus nariz rozaba la mía, sus labios casi los podía sentir…

-Timbre-

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaaaaa!**

 **Los extrañaba, extrañaba escribir, no he tenido mucho tiempo porque estoy cerrando semestre y estaba en "paro" ya que si ven noticias, los que son y los que no son de acá la situación educacional en Chile está más tensa que nunca y como yo pertenezco a la facultad de educación, y seré profesora (si, profesora con esta mente retorcida jajajaja) me afectan directamente a futuro muchas de las cosas que se le pide al gobierno que erradique de su proyecto de carrera docente que causa gran controversia.**

 **Bueno pero no vine a hablar de política. Vine a decirles que me perdonen y que nunca más (en realidad tal vez suceda de nuevo) pasé por una traba creativa y no sabía cómo poner en Word lo que mi mente me decía así que simplemente no tomaba el computador más que para jugar y hacer trabajos.**

 **Con respecto a este capítulo me costó mucho hacerlo ya que estamos entrando a los sentimientos que ahora involucrara a Tomoko, ya que este fic se trata solo de los sentimientos de Tomoki hacia su hermana. Si los personajes están muy OOC es porque uno, Tomoko ya es casi adulta y ha cambiado mucho, hasta tiene amigos, y dos, como no se puede apreciar mucho más de la personalidad de Tomoki en el manga y/o anime no se ven todas sus reacciones y emociones con cosas puntuales así que me las imagino acorde a lo que he presenciado.**

 **¡Graaaaaacias por los Reviews! Maravillosos como siempre. Gracias por leer y por ser pacientes.**

 **Y quería mandar un saludo especialísimo a shion230: Me encantaaaaa tu historia** **Kyōdai** **y que en parte me inspiró hace mucho (ya que este fic está escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, al menos los dos primeros capítulos) para subir mi primer long fic, que tiene pa' rato. Gracias.**

 **-Se despide Fran**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Watamote y sus personajes son propiedad de ****Nico Tanigawa.**

* * *

 **Perdida de la Privacidad**

Me levanté del sofá y contesté el sonoro teléfono de casa.

-¿Si? –

-¡Tomoki! – La voz de mamá resonó por toda la sala, tanto que tuve que apartar el teléfono de mi oreja para que mi oído no sufriera las consecuencias de su poco tacto al hablar por este medio – Es mamá –

-No me digas… - Contesté irónico.

-Te llamo para avisarte que volveré antes de lo que pensaba y no se tendrán que morir de hambre jajajaja es una broma, hijo – Tan graciosa como siempre ¿eh? Así que al fin y al cabo mis chances con Tomoko parecían reducirse una vez más ahora que mamá anunciaba esto.

-¿Vienes sola o con papá? –

-No, papá se quedará aquí –

-¿Entonces?... –

-Iré con tu prima – _"¿Qué? No puede ser" –_ ¿Tomoki estás ahí? La señal es muy mala aquí – Sentí mi corazón detenerse un segundo, y mi cuerpo estaba sudando frío con la mala noticia que madre había proporcionado – Ella se quedará con nosotros un tiempo. No crees que moleste ¿o sí? – _"¿Que no molestará?"_ Creo que eso está bastante lejos de la realidad.

-N-no para nada, mamá – Y otra vez mi boca habla sola. Debo castigarme por esto.

-Bueno, llegaremos dentro de dos días, avísale a Tomoko ¿quieres? ¿No está muy ocupada con el trabajo? No quiero que se exceda o que la exploten – Así que mamá también sabía del trabajo de Tomoko _"Como no saberlo, parece que soy el único despistado"._

-No… para nada, la he ido a buscar en varias oportunidades y – Para mi desgracia – No tiene ni un problema dentro de ese lugar, yo le haré saber –

-Muy bien hijo. Adiós, cuídense y cuando vayan a la cama cierren bien la puerta de entrada – Corté el teléfono sudando y mi espalda con un extraño tirón.

Ahora como le diré a Tomoko sobre la pequeña visita que traerá mamá, de seguro no le agradará para nada la presencia de esa…. Esa niña en esta casa. Dios santo mamá quiere matarme, traer a la loca esa a nuestro hogar para que me aceche día y noche tal y como hace un año atrás, ni siquiera somos familia, al menos no parientes de sangre, de seguro mamá lo hace de cortesía, ella y su afán de querer llevarse bien con todo el mundo, debería decirle que no vale la pena estrechar lazos con la familia de papá, son todos unos estirados y malas personas que solo buscan el bien propio.

Esa maldita rubia llegará a casa pronto y ni siquiera he arreglado las cosas con Tomoko, no hemos tenido ni el tiempo que necesito para expresarle lo que siento en palabras, ni un momento como el del otro día… las cosas parecen estar peor desde ese día, están más tensas y horribles desde lo que pasó aquel día. Fui un estúpido… soy un estúpido. Me sentí un monstruo. Pienso que lo soy.

 _Flashback_

 _Los labios de ambos danzaban en sincronía fundiéndose en calor y lenguas en saliva caliente, mientras brazos exploraban el cuerpo del otro con ansias poco prudentes. Las caderas de ambos se movían a un ritmo ligero expresando ese sentimiento carnal dentro de los pantalones. Intercambiaron miradas que decían muchas cosas que palabras no podían explicar, y que se necesitaban casi desesperadamente en aquella situación de la que eran presos todos los días en esa casa donde solo habitaban –en estos momentos- ellos dos. Rozaron sus narices oliéndose y sus caderas realizaron otro movimiento tortuoso, lento y pétreo._

 _Pero al mundo le gusta interrumpirlos, siempre que pueden. Alguna fuerza divina no quiere que ciertas cosas se concreten, tal vez, debido a la naturaleza de la relación._

 _La chica se levantó rápidamente del él, como si se arrepintiera de lo de hace un momento, pensándolo bien era para arrepentirse, no debían, y ella que pensaba que ya había pasado esa etapa de negación, y en realidad que sí, pero él no debía saberlo. Sabía que su mente la mataría cuando estuviera sola, su mente le diría que se colara en la habitación de su hermano y le hiciera el amor hasta el cansancio, hasta que amaneciera, hasta que sus músculos estuvieran tan entumecidos que ya no se pudieran sostener ni siquiera apoyándose el uno en el otro, que sus caderas le dolieran por su brutalidad, que la hiciera suya hasta el más oculto lugar de su virgen cuerpo, que ojalá la cama fuera su santuario, no solo la cama, la casa entera, que aprovecharan esos momento solos, esas semanas solos para entregarse por completo sin que nadie los interrumpiera, sin arriesgarse a que su madre los descubriera en semejantes actos indecorosos y prohibidos._

 _Tomoko abrió la puerta saludando cordialmente al cartero, cogiendo la pila de cartas que usualmente llega a la casa de los Kuroki chequeando antes si alguna estaba en el lugar erróneo. Le entregó un pequeño monto de dinero al hombre y se despidió alegre cerrando la puerta._

 _-Tomoko, ¿era el cartero? – Tomoki aun con su sangre hirviendo preguntó algo un poco obvio._

 _-Si… - Un suspiro expulsado por los labios femeninos provocó mucho en el joven hombre. Ella se recargó con la cabeza en la puerta sosteniendo las cartas en su pecho, aún acalorada pensando aún en lo que estaban a punto de hacer._

 _Hubo pasos, por toda la sala, tropezones entremedio de cada zancada._

 _Ambos brazos del chico estaban a los costados de su cuerpo acorralándola a la puerta por detrás, sin escapatoria, a su merced. Ella se tensó. Él sopló su oreja para luego lamer su lóbulo y morderlo sensualmente, Tomoko sentía que el solo escuchar su respiración y sus gruñidos la iban a hacer llegar al orgasmo, nunca había estado con un hombre de esa forma y no le disgustaba que fuera el hombre por el que siente tantas cosas. Posteriormente las manos del chico procedieron a tomar sus senos sin ningún miramiento, jugando con ellos por sobre la tela de la delgada playera, apretando esos pequeños pezones entre sus dedos, ocasionando que un lastimero gemido saliera de sus labios._

 _-To-tomoki n-no – Protestó ella queriendo aguantar los quejidos dentro de su boca. Él no la escuchó hablar, se concentró en su cuerpo y las reacciones de este, a la vez que escuchaba esos pequeños grititos acallados en su diminuta boca._

 _La giró hacia él y besó su boca furiosamente tomándola desprevenida, sus labios luego bajaron a su cuello marcándola con pequeños chupetones y mordidas. Las piernas de la chica se engancharon a las caderas de su hermano, subiendo en él, mientras las manos de este la aferraban desde los glúteos dando estocadas sutiles por sobre sus pantalones y luego aquellos pequeños montículos que no llevaban nada encima más que la tela de la remera fueron explorados con su boca y su lengua._

 _-Esto… esta, mal – Articuló ella cuando la cordura comenzó a invadirle la psiquis carcomiéndole en la culpa y la indecencia. Él nuevamente no la escucho y retiró su playera._

 _Ella se cubrió cuando se vio casi desnuda ante él, pero él apartó sus manos y mordió aquellos rosados pezones, los lamió y los empapó con su saliva volviendo a repetir esos movimientos muchas veces, con una fijación por escucharla gemir mientras mordía con fuerza cada uno de sus montículos blancos. Ella se desesperaba más al sentir en su parte baja el miembro de Tomoki empujando, restregándose contra sus cortos shorts de tela. Tomoki la sostuvo con fuerza con solo uno de sus brazos mientras desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón al tiempo que bajaba el cierre de este y dejaba ver su palpitante erección debajo del boxer. La cordura de Tomoko la hacía cuestionarse con fuerza mientras más sentía a la gran prominencia golpeando su femineidad y aquellas manos apretar sus pechos. No quería eso. No ahora. No de esta forma. No con él fuera de sí. No quería que sucediera así, sin hablar, sin saber nada sobre lo que él sentía. Estaba harta de que las cosas pasaran de ese modo. Como fantasía estaba bien, pero no para su primera vez, no quería que el siguiera haciendo aquello de esa forma… solo lo quería a él… y este no era Tomoki._

 _-Detente – Él no la escuchaba – Detente – En un susurro. Su voz no salía._

 _Las piernas de Tomoko ya no se sujetaban ahora intentaban zafarse y colgaban en los costados de las caderas del chico. Tomoki estaba nublado, con sus manos recorriendo partes del cuerpo de la chica que ella no quería que fueran tocadas, retirando a tirones la parte inferior de sus ropas._

 _-Detente – Un poco más fuerte, solo un poco más –¡DETENTE! –_

 _Lo golpeó muchas veces en el pecho, intentando apartarlo de ella, él no parecía escuchar, no parecía detenerse, el miedo se apoderaba de ella mientras que él intentaba deshacerse de la tela que la cubría inferiormente, él no sería capaz de aquello ¿no? Luego lo sacó de ese transe de bestia con un golpe en el rostro, uno que fue muy fuerte como para que el la soltara inmediatamente._

 _Y se miraron. Ella estaba aterrada. Él también._

 _Ella estaba aterrada de él. Él también._

 _Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Tomoko. Tomoki no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar._

 _Ella corrió._

 _Él se quedó y se odió._

 _No tenía el valor de ir tras ella. Ya no._

 _Y no se hablaron. Y no hablaron sobre ello. Lo ignoraron. Lo ignoraron como trataban de ignorarse mutuamente, tal y cual como uno ignora a un gran león en su propia casa._

 _Fin Flashback_

No puedo dejar de cometer errores con Tomoko. Yo casi… no hubiera sido capaz _"¿O sí?"_ de aquello. De devastarle la vida de tal forma… no soy así, esta situación se me ha ido de las manos, ¿no puedo decirle que la amo simplemente? Dejarme de rodeos, de ser violento, de comportarme como un animal, la amo, no puedo tratar a la mujer que amo de esa forma. Y aunque ella no me amara de vuelta… es mi hermana, no, no, no. Tengo que arreglar todo, tengo que decirle a Tomoko cuanto la amo, cuanto la necesito, cuanto deseo estar con ella de muchas formas… no solo de aquella que le he demostrado.

No solo quiero sexo. Quiero hacerle el amor.

No solo quiero una vez. Quiero tenerla para toda la vida conmigo.

Quiero amarla a pesar de todo.

.

.

.

.

.

La tarde caía y preparé la mesa para cuando ella llegara de trabajar cansada tuviera comida para llenar su estómago y al menos pudiera ver que ese loco del otro día no soy yo, y que no va a volver a pasar. Sé que es difícil para ella… para mi incluso, olvidar, dejar atrás, superar ese hecho que me repugnaba a mí mismo.

La puerta se abrió, mientras me disponía a abrir la nevera para sacar dos bebidas heladas para aquella tarde calurosa.

-¡Estoy en casa! – Gritó desanimada quitándose los zapatos y lanzandolos lo más lejos posible.

-Bienvenida – Como me gustaría que fuera así en un futuro, pero solo ambos en una pequeña casa, con esta dinámica, ella llegando cansada y yo preparándole algo de comer para que recuperara fuerzas, saludándonos con un beso sanador luego de todo un día sin vernos.

-Iré a mi cuarto – Esta vez no lo iba a permitir.

-Siéntate a la mesa, Tomoko – Soné frío pero si de esta forma tenía que ser para mantenerla unos segundos conmigo y bien alimentada, lo haría – Tengo que informarte algo –

-¿Y?... me lo puedes informar en otro momento, estoy cansada, de verdad Tomoki, no ahora – La observé con su rostro exhausto, no queriendo verme a la cara como había pasado últimamente desde el terrible suceso.

-Quiero que comas… y mamá también – Ella me observó unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada nuevamente, dejar su bolso en el sofá y dirigirse al baño a lavarse las manos. _"De alguna manera que entienda que me preocupa…"_

Observé todo ese trayecto que hizo, sus pequeños shorts mostraban sus piernas delgadas y carecientes de algún bronceado a pesar del verano. No habíamos tenido el tiempo de ir a la playa, y como si nuestra relación era una montaña rusa, un día parecíamos estar arriba, en la cima de todo, con nuestra relación mejor que nunca, pero al otro las cosas estaban en el punto más bajo, sin ganas de mirarnos, de hablarnos, de sentir la presencia del otro cerca. Y con una casa que cuidar, tal vez iremos cuando mamá regrese. _"Y cuando la loca esa se vaya"_

Dentro de mis cavilaciones la arrocera lanzó un sonido indicando la cocción completa del alimento. Serví toda la comida, los distintos platos y pequeños pocillos con distintas verduras y acompañamientos, en el momento justo en que Tomoko salía del baño de la planta de abajo con un rostro plano, indicando que nada le molestaba ni le gustaba aunque ambos supiéramos que eso no era de esa forma.

Ella tomó asiento y se dispuso a comer.

En medio de nuestra silenciosa comida se me ocurrió contarle lo que mamá había dicho por teléfono en la mañana. No quise que se desayunara con la noticia el día en que ambas llegaran a la casa.

-…mamá llamó esta mañana… - ¿Nervioso? Hasta la última fibra de mi ser. Sabía perfectamente lo que el nombre de esa muchacha provocaba en mi hermana.

-¿Y… dijo algo importante? –

-Si –

-¿y bien? –

-Viene para acá… - Su rostro se ilumino como nunca antes, al parecer si estaba feliz de que ya no estuviéramos solos, de que ya no se generaran esas instancias donde pudiéramos besarnos y tocarnos, esas instancias donde yo podía dañarla en arranques de violencia – Llegará en estos días, no sé si mañana o pasado – Ella sonrió. Sentí que mi corazón se contraía y me dolía, un pinchazo, quizás tengo problemas cardiacos – Pero… -

-¿Pero qué?... papá debe venir también ¿o no? – Estaba a la defensiva, se le notaba la tensión en el cuerpo, quería responderme con soberbia, porque se sentía con la seguridad ahora para decir que no corría peligro conmigo teniendo ya a nuestros padres en casa, quería provocarme, hacerme enojar. Lo que aún no comprende es que yo no podría enojarme nunca con ella, casi siempre son celos, nada más, esa necesidad de que fuera mía y de nadie más – Hey… ¿me responderás? –

-Por supuesto, lo siento… papá se quedará un par de semanas más por allá, pero mamá no viene sola – Su mirada se tornó suspicaz y comenzó a mirarme fijamente dejando de lado su comida posando toda su atención en mi. Un escalofrío me atravesó entero.

-¿Quien?-

-No me hagas decirlo, por favor, aún me da "miedo" su nombre, y tenerla en esta casa… peor – Le dije afligido. Esta parecía una de nuestras antiguas conversaciones y me agradaba, esperaba que a ella le agradara de igual manera.

-No me digas que—

-Si… Saori viene con ella – La miré directamente a los ojos.

-¡ESA BASTARDA! – Se levantó de la silla de un salto y golpeó la mesa con su puño.

-Calma… te lastimarás –

-Como si te importara que me lastime, imbécil – Mi corazón dolió una vez más, y ante mis ojos vi a la misma Tomoko de hace unos años atrás, insegura, algo loca, agresiva, con esos ojos saltones, y como a mí me gustaba más.

No le quise dirigir palabra alguna. Ella se fue en picada al teléfono, marcando furiosa cada tecla, esperando el tono, y cortando, luego volviendo a repetir todo el proceso mientras golpeaba a la maquina con fuerza. La detuve.

-¡Suéltame, hermano estúpido! –

-Vas a romper eso… y no creo que tu dinero quieras gastarlo en un teléfono nuevo ¿o sí? – Esto era como los viejos tiempos y ya me estaba encantando. Pero aún temo por Tomoko… y sobre todo por mí.

Tomoko consiguió que mamá le respondiera luego de varios intentos fallidos, yo me apoyé en el sillón grande y observé todas las reacciones de ella, las palabras, los gritos. De verdad estaba enojada, le hablaba a mi madre como si fuera cualquier persona, de seguro por ello recibiría un castigo, y si estaba castigada, Saori ya tendría la delantera en la guerra que siempre comenzaba apenas se veían. No entiendo porque se empeña en venir y ser parte de esta familia _\- "esa maldita"-_ querrá destruir nuestra relación con más razón ahora. Siempre tuve la sensación de que ella sabía lo que sentimos, o lo que pensamos, ahora ya sé que Tomoko también lo hace, cuando nos mirábamos el año anterior y las ganas resaltaban en la piel.

Creo que puedo comprender en algún punto su afán por conquistarme, por seducirme, aunque yo no cayera nunca en ello era irritante, es una mujer, no la podía golpear. Tan odiosa. Aprovechándose de sus atributos. Sus grandes pechos, su largo cabello rubio, sus piernas sedosas, sus ojos celestes, y su piel perfecta, hasta llego a dudar de muchas cosas. Pero no, yo amo a Tomoko, y lucharé por esto, no puedo rendirme ahora, estábamos a tan solo un paso de todo, y yo el muy imbécil tuve que arruinar todo.

-Aaaagh –

-¡BIEN! ¡ADIOS! – El teléfono impactó fuerte en la pequeña mesa. Y Tomoko no podía lucir más espeluznante.

-¿Qué te dijo? –

-¿QUE QUÉ ME DIJO? Pues para que te enteres ya vienen, encontraron un vuelo barato y temprano, sabes lo que significa – Claro que lo sabía – Esta mierda va a comenzar, y no dejaré que me gane en mi propia casa –

-Tsk… siempre tan dramática – Ella me empujó y se dirigió a la escalera.

-Si te gusta tenerla aquí, anda… ve con ella y hazle lo que querías hacerme a mi – Me gruñó con rabia, y yo ya no sentí mi corazón de lo apretado que lo sentía.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos dos días de aquello, y hoy sería el gran día en que llegaría mamá, y la otra…

Tomoko se comportaba más como antes, a través de las paredes la escuchaba gritar en su habitación, retorcerse en las cubiertas de su cama quejándose, golpeando el joystick de su consola, lanzando 100 metros lejos su DS. Sin duda debía ser la más enojada con todo esto.

Aunque algunas cosas eran buenas tenerlas de vuelta.

Tomoko se fue a duchar, y yo con mis malas intenciones en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, decidí ir a la planta baja para ordenar. Fue casi involuntario. Me pasee por la casa, ordenando el living room, lavando los platos en la cocina, limpiando muebles, barriendo el piso, con tal de matar el tiempo y a la vez para que la casa no se viera tan mal cuando mamá llegara. Esperé hasta que salió del baño, hasta "toparnos" en el estrecho pasillo, a pesar de que lo hice a propósito, pero ella no tenía idea, pero esta era la oportunidad, de otra manera no hay chance. Ella se sonrojó con la cercanía inmediata de verme ahí.

-¿Que-que haces? – Evitaba acercarse más a toda costa.

-Nada… - Me acerqué lo más que pude, agachándome un poco para quedar a su altura. Abrió lentamente su boca, y su respiración al igual que la mía se aceleró - _"si efectivamente Tomoko volvió a actuar como antes se comportaría distinta con respecto a ese tema" –_ Y fue una excelente idea, observarla así, casi olvidándose de lo que yo había intentado hacer aquél día – Tienes…- Aferró más su toalla a su pequeño cuerpo, y no dudé en quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios, acerqué mis dedos a su mejilla y retiré un cabello – Esto – Le saqué el cabello de su precioso rostro y me alejé normalmente, observando su sonrojo.

-Aléjate, pervertido – Me golpeo el pecho suave y yo no la dejé pasar.

-¿Yo? –

-Por supuesto… - Debió haber recordado los sucesos de la otra vez porque su semblante cambió a uno perdido.

No pude evitarlo, la abracé, ella no hizo nada. Mi corazón iba a estallar, mi garganta quemaba.

-Lo siento… no quise – Ella estaba estoica – De verdad que no… lo siento –

Era ahora o nunca, tenía que dejar de comportarme como un cobarde, tenía que hacerle saber todo lo que siento por ella antes de que Saori arruine más las cosas, es un deber, no puedo dejar pasar esto así como así, aún si no me corresponde, soy su hermano y le debo una disculpa, aunque la ame. No puedo más, la amo, necesito que me perdone. Quiero hacerle bien, no le quedará mucho tiempo aquí luego de que inicien las clases, luego serán reducidas las veces en que pueda tocarla, abrazarla, tal vez besarla, aunque ya no quiero hacer las cosas de este modo. Juro que esta vez es mi última impulsividad. No puedo arriesgarme a dañarla nuevamente por mis ganas irracionales. Dejaré todo en sus manos desde ahora… _"todo en tus manos, Tomoko"_

 _-_ Te amo… no sabes cuánto te amo, no quiero hacerte daño, te amo, lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño – El líquido salado y caliente comenzó a descender por mis mejillas mojando su cuello – Ese día… no volverá a pasar, lo siento, fui un animal… te amo, perdóname –

Sentí sus manos en mis hombros, en mi espalda y luego me abrazó fuerte. Apreté ese pequeño cuerpo al mío.

-Te perdono, Tomoki – Susurró en mi oído.

Y la besé. Esta era la última oportunidad para ser impulsivo y quizás debía aprovechar la última vez.

Saboree sus labios con paciencia, me deleité con sus suspiros, su lengua en mi boca, mi lengua en la suya, nuestros labios unidos, su rostro cálido acunado por mis manos, todo en aquel pasillo. La amo.

-¡Llegamos a casa! -

Se escuchó la voz de mi madre y ambos nos despegamos de nuestras bocas. Tomoko aún estaba en su toalla, pero no aguantó las ganas de declararle la guerra a Saori. Su reciente confianza me daba esperanzas.

-Oh… Tomoko, deberías haberte cambiado – Comentó mamá riendo. Yo aparecí al lado de Tomoko – Tomoki ayúdanos con las maletas – En el momento en el que toque ambas maletas entró Saori.

Todo se enfrió. Hasta me pareció olvidarme de lo de hace un momento.

\- Hola Tomoko-chan –

\- Lo mismo digo Saori-chan –

Nada bueno iba a salir de esto.

Y no quiero estar en el medio cuando suceda.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lo siento por la tardanza de verdad** **cuando me fui de vacaciones a Santiago sin mi notebook volví y entré a la universidad de nuevo, después empecé con nuevos proyectos en el fandom de Naruto (one-shots) y el cuaderno donde tenía las ideas para este fic se me había perdido, pero lo encontré y aquí estoy, de nuevo. Espero que aún sigan aquí.**

 **Quise agregar a este personaje de Saori porque tengo la esperanza de que acerque aún más a los Hermanos Kuroki, pero que también se interponga, ustedes saben.**

 **Malvada malvada será esta chica.**

 **En fin... los adoro. Saludos a todos los que dejaron reviews la vez pasada. Que fue hace ya más de un mes y medio :/**

 **Trataré de no demorar tanto la próxima vez.**

 **-Se despide, Fran :)**


	6. Importante: Estoy Viva

**Importante** **(para los que me leen y siguen mis historias)**

Primero que todo… Estoy viva, si, como lo dice el titulo. Eso quería aclararlo al comenzar porque sé que muchos de ustedes deben haber tenido al menos una mala experiencia con algún autor.

Bueno, déjenme contarles un poco sobre que ha sido de mí. Dejé de escribir, por mucho tiempo, debido a la Universidad. No tenía ideas para continuar y pasé por un bloqueo muy fuerte, me sentaba a escribir y era tan malo el material que preferí dejar de hacerlo, ya que no me gusta entregar trabajos malos, creo que es una falta de respeto tener buenas historias y una trama sólida, y luego publicar algo mediocre.

Lo segundo, me regalaron un cachorro. Un mestizo de golden que fue rescatado. Tuve que cuidarlo durante el verano, no dormía por verlo respirar, me enfoqué mucho en el, lo amé desde el momento en que lo vi. Él se convirtió en mi prioridad, y ha estado muchas veces enfermo, ahora mismo está pasando por una enfermedad cutánea, sumándole el segundo año de universidad donde por cierto no me está yendo bien, es mucho trabajo para mí.

Pero en fin, estás son mis excusas jajaja no puedo dar una fecha exacta de cuando volveré a publicar, pero les aseguro que estoy saliendo de mi bloqueo de escritora, extraño tanto escribir que siento que por esa misma razón me va mal en la universidad. No puedo dar fecha porque también mensajee a algunos diciéndoles que tal vez publicaba en febrero, y al final no lo hice; lo siento mucho pero estaba bloqueada y preocupada como dije en el párrafo anterior.

Espero que los que estén… les sigan interesando mis historias. Gracias por quedarse.

Muchos saludos y buenas vibras, Fran :)


End file.
